


Shopping Trip

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Papyrus, Blue, and Edge are taking their Little Brother Best Friend Hangout to the mall! But not only to explore the expansive shopping center, no, today, Blue and Papyrus plan to ask Edge a very important question.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans/Papyrus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sesu's birthday in 2018!

“Come on, Edge!” Blue called from the backseat of Papyrus’ car.

“HOLD YOUR HORSES!” Edge shouted over his shoulder before ducking his head back into his house. A moment later, he slammed the door shut and jogged down the path towards his friends. “Had to make sure my lazy-ass brother doesn’t just stay inside all day.”

Edge hopped over the side of the convertible into the front passenger seat, pulling the seatbelt across him the moment he was settled as Papyrus pulled away from the curb. Blue giggled and hugged him from behind over the seat.

“Mweh, heh, heh! Little Brother Best Friend Hangout!” he cried. “We’re going to have so much fun!”

“Nyeh, heh, heh, absolutely!” Papyrus said.

Edge just smiled, patting Blue’s hands, and Blue then settled back to put his own seatbelt on.

The three of them had a special hangout day every other week or so. Papyrus always found neat places for them to go; farmer’s markets, little towns and villages, open air markets and such, but today they were going to venture to a mall for the first time.

“Wowzers, this place is huge!” Blue exclaimed, his wide eyes taking in the building.

“Wowie,” Papyrus breathed, also looking at the massive structure, his eyes not leaving it as he closed the car door.

“Nyeh, not that big a deal,” Edge muttered, though his eyes were also a little wider than usual and he, too, was staring.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Blue cried, grabbing Edge’s hand and starting to run towards the entrance with a stammering Edge in tow.

Papyrus chuckled, shaking his head and jogging to catch up with them.

Once inside, they were all awed by the different stores lining the long hallway, bright lights and signs, and while it was busy and there were many humans and monsters, it wasn’t crowded. They were almost overwhelmed and felt pulled in varying directions, but Papyrus declared that he had researched the vast mall and had a general path for them to follow so they could see as much as possible.

“So, we will start walking in this direction, and of course if there’s someplace anyone wants to stop, we can!” Papyrus said.

“Sounds good!” Blue chirped.

“All right,” Edge said with a nod.

“Lead the way, Edge!” Blue said.

Edge gave a short nod and began walking.

“You’re still ready to do this?” Papyrus whispered.

“Yes, I am,” Blue murmured, giving Papyrus a quick kiss.

“Me, too.”

* * *

Edge was looking intently at the wall that displayed the different t-shirts that the store had available. He scowled when he came across any that had puns, looked with interest at the ones that had skulls with roses and snakes growing from the mouth and eye sockets, but a little taken aback at the ones where there were full-colored skeletons that looked like their bones were painted with flowers and shapes.

“See something you like, Edge?” Papyrus asked.

Edge jumped; he had been staring and a pale blush began to glow over his cheekbones.

“N-n-not at all,” Edge mumbled, turning away. “Where did Blue get off to?”

Just then, there was the sound of giggling from behind a beaded curtain that glowed under a blacklight. Edge and Papyrus followed the sound, only giving the “Adults Only 18+” sign hanging on the side of the bead curtain a quick glance.

“Humans are hilarious,” Blue said, wiping a tear from an eye-socket.

Before either of the other two could ask, Blue waved a phallic object at them. It was mostly black but with white, bone-like lines on the sides. There was a large tag attached to it that read “Wanna Bone?” and it didn’t take long for Edge to put two and two together.

“But they don’t look like that,” Papyrus murmured, taking a more studious look at the object.

“It’s meant to be a gag gift, Papyrus,” Blue said with a small laugh, then he gave Papyrus a leering grin. “But if you want to turn this into a show-me-yours-and-I’ll-show-you-mine, I’m game.”

Edge’s blush went from a light dusting to a full flush, but much to Blue’s surprise (and delight), he didn’t move.

“Edge?” Blue asked.

“L-let’s go,” Edge mumbled, finally ungluing his feet to walk out of the area.

Blue looked at Papyrus and shrugged. Papyrus giggled.

“You’re terrible,” Papyrus informed him.

The three kept moving along and found another interesting store. It was dark inside, and while it had clothes for those interested in the goth and punk styles, it seemed to have a lot of items related to super heros and science fiction. Edge kept finding clothes he wanted to consider, as did Blue and Papyrus, and they decided to do a bit of a fashion show for each other. Each grabbed several outfits and headed for the dressing room stalls.

Edge was a little surprised to find Papyrus dabbling in the gothic clothes, things that Edge himself would wear. His first outfit was among the tightest he had ever seen on him; skin (well, bone)-tight black jeans, a mesh sleeveless shirt, and a skull and cross-bone-themed bandana tied around his skull. He flashed Edge a grin.

“Looking good, Paps!” Blue chirped.

Edge wasn’t surprised that Blue chose something a bit lighter in color, but he was wondering why he picked footie pajamas with a hood that had unicorn ears and a horn.

“You look positively ridiculous,” Edge deadpanned.

“But it’s soooo comfortable!” Blue said, nearly leaping forward and wrapping his arms around Edge’s waist. “See? Soft.”

Blue rubbed himself against Edge, who began blushing. Blue giggled against and nudged him with his horn.

“I’m horny, Edge!” Blue said.

Edge tried to hold it in, but he couldn’t, and burst out laughing.

* * *

The day continued much in that way; Blue teased Edge through jokes and innuendos, while Papyrus kept it subtle with light touches and linking their arms as they walked. They both showered Edge with compliments and anything that would make him blush. Eventually the three became hungry and Papyrus had a specific place to eat in mind.

“A bit dark for a restaurant,” Edge said, looking around.

“It’s intimate,” Blue said.

“Seems nice to me,” Papyrus tossed the comment over his shoulder as he went up to the hostess stand.

The three were given a table in a corner. The booth was able to fit five so the three were very comfortable. Their server took their drink order, and while they waited, Edge insisted on going to wash his hands.

“Do you think it’s working?” Blue asked.

“I think so,” Papyrus said giddily. “He is so cute when he blushes.”

“He is! What should we do next?”

Papyrus smirked and slid closer to Blue, capturing his jaw.

“I think it’s time we tried to seal the deal,” he whispered against Blue’s mouth.

Blue shuddered as a pleasant shiver eased down his spine, eyes closing as Papyrus kissed him.

“My apologies, I did not realize that there was nothing to dry my hands an-!”

Edge stopped short; the light was dim but there was no mistaking that his two best friends were making out with each other. After a moment, Blue glanced up, and Edge expected him to stop immediately, but instead, he tapped Papyrus and they broke their kiss gently.

“Oh, hey, Edge!” Blue said, not looking embarrassed or sorry. “I guess I better go wash my hands, too!”

Blue scooted out of the booth and as he passed Edge, he gave him a wink. Edge didn’t quite know what else to do, so he slowly slid into the booth.

“So,” Edge said after a moment. “You and Blue?”

“Yes, we have been dating for a while,” Papyrus said.

“I see,” Edge said softly. “Why haven’t you told anyone?”

“You know how our brothers can be. We thought it was easier to just not say anything, that way they don’t freak out or get into our business,” Papyrus frowned a little and scooted closer to Edge. “You aren’t upset with us, are you?”

“Hm? Oh, no, no, of course not, I’m very happy for you both,” Edge said with a smile, though something in it seemed forced.

“We weren’t trying to keep it from you, it was more that we never got around to telling you.”

Papyrus had been scooting closer to Edge, little by little, and when they were only an inch or so apart, Papyrus reached over and out his hands over Edge’s.

“May I ask you a question, Edge?” Papyrus asked.

“Oh, uhm, sure, go ahead,” Edge replied.

“Is there someone you had your eye on?”

“No, not really.”

“Not even one of us?”

Edge jumped when Blue’s voice came over his shoulder.

“W-well, I, uh,” Edge stammered.

Blue chuckled, nudging Edge over further into the booth so he could sit. Edge pressed back into the seat, realizing that he was flanked and essentially trapped. The attention was taken off of him momentarily when the server returned with their drinks.

“Would you like to order?” they asked.

“Give us a moment, please?” Papyrus asked.

“Absolutely.”

Once the server was out of sight, the two lovers focused back on Edge.

“Edge, Papyrus and I have talked about this for a very long time,” Blue said, also putting a hand over his. “We both care about you very much.”

“We would like to invite you to date us,” Papyrus said.

Edge looked between them both again, even in the dark his blush was evident.

“I, I don’t know, you two,” Edge said, scratching the back of his head. “You both are very cool skeletons, and just… well…”

Edge’s voice faltered and stuttered into silence. Blue and Papyrus shared a frown.

“It’s okay to tell us no if you don’t feel the same,” Papyrus assured him.

“We can just remain friends, Papyrus and I can even go back to not making our relationship obvious, if that would make you feel comfortable,” Blue said.

“But why would you want me?” Edge asked. “I’m just… I’m not…”

“Shh, Edge, it’s okay,” Blue said, curving a hand under his jaw to turn him to look him in the eye. “We like you just as you are, we _love_ you just as you are.”

Papyrus moved in a little closer, wrapping an arm low around Edge’s waist and leaning his head against his shoulder.

“Maybe just give us a chance?” Papyrus asked.

“We could keep trying to convince you, though,” Blue murmured with a smile, leaning in so his mouth barely brushed over Edge’s.

Edge nearly moaned at the contact between the two, realizing just how lonely he was, and that there was no way he couldn’t give this a try; he did admire them both, the only two skeletons in the world that were cooler than him. He did care for them beyond that, though, and he hoped that he could love them the way they deserved.

“Yes, convince me,” Edge murmured, leaning forward slightly.

“Gladly,” Blue said.

Papyrus smiled and nibbled at the back of Edge’s neck as Blue moved in and kissed him gently. Edge let the two do as they pleased, which was so, so not enough, even when Papyrus moved to take a turn kissing Edge as well.

“Your place or one of ours?” Papyrus asked.

“Anywhere,” Edge said.

“Excuse me?” Blue called, catching sight of their server. “I’m terribly sorry, may we have the check for the drinks? Our friend isn’t doing too well.”

“Of course, I’ll be right back.”

Edge knew that every second the server took would be a second too long. Papyrus and Blue gave each other knowing smiles, happy that they achieved their goal for this particular shopping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
